


意外

by wxiangxiaow



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxiangxiaow/pseuds/wxiangxiaow
Summary: 擅自和@锌铬熔融 写的pb联动，tag看上去很诱人实际上却只是姐妹互磨，但是我也不知道打岚鱼合不合适毕竟两个0是没有未来的（（。话都说到这了您要是觉得不行就别点开了pb解释权归阿宝
Relationships: Bernie/Pearl (High & Low), Sano Reo/Tachibana Kenchi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Pearl说今天有个朋友要来，说不定还会带个玩伴来，Bernie趴在靠枕上玩手，他其实对Pearl的朋友并没有什么兴趣，只是今天一大早被弄醒套上衣服有一点点不爽，连带着对着从未谋面的“朋友”有一点点敌意。

一点点而已，毕竟他是Pearl的朋友嘛。

Bernie扯扯套在自己身上的短裤短袖，浑身不自在。项圈被手铐被Pearl拆了，短袖还是Pearl的，和往常一样，长长一件，直接盖住了半截大腿，短裤是Pearl能找到的最短的——他甚至让人去找了女装店，但是Bernie始终抗拒粗糙的牛仔布料，一番折腾后毛茸茸的一小团尾巴只得委委屈屈地缩在在棉短裤的角落里。

反正都看不到为什么还非穿不可啊，兔子撇撇嘴，对Pearl的行为不可置否，但是Pearl为这件事补偿了他十块糖，还有新出的哈密瓜味，这又让Bernie有点高兴，把那块哈密瓜的糖捏在手里又怕化了，放进糖罐又怕找不着了，只得放在身边，时不时拿起来闻一下，然后再放回原位。

Pearl带着人进门的时候Bernie爬去了笼子边，手握着钢条从格子里观察着门口，来人和Pearl差不多高，穿着黑色的长风衣，额前染了一缕蓝色的头发，怀里还抱着一个男孩。

嗯？这就是Pearl说的玩伴吗？Bernie的兴趣一下上来了，对方看起来比他还要更瘦小，窝在Pearl的朋友怀里就像是一尊洋娃娃。

Pearl在和那人不知道说什么，Bernie听不懂也懒得问，就看到那人抱着娃娃来到笼子前，一边把娃娃放进来一边在回头和Pearl说着什么。

“要和Reo好好相处哦。”Pearl跟他说，他点点头，原来男孩的名字是Reo，他伸长手臂隔着笼子想要去搂Pearl的脖子，今天Pearl给了他糖，但是还没有和他说早安，他惦记这个好久了。

“好孩子，早安。”Pearl好像也想起这回事了，揉揉他的兔子耳朵，又浅浅地在他嘴角碰一下，“我要和Kenchi出去一下，大概过几个小时回来，要乖点哦。”

Bernie看着Pearl出门才回头去看男孩，男孩自打进了笼子就缩在角落里一言不发，Bernie觉得自己有义务让他开心一点。

“我叫Bernie，你呢？”他跪在男孩身边试图和男孩搭话，男孩长得白白净净，是Bernie这种长期丧失审美的人也会觉得可爱的长相，身上穿着复杂华丽的衣服，至少Pearl没怎么这么穿过。

可是男孩只是惊恐地望着他，并不作答。

“一起来玩嘛。”Bernie换了一种方式，试图去拉男孩的手，还没碰到男孩便藏起手急急地翻个身，留下一个背影给兔子。

Bernie感觉有些挫败，在他的人生里很少这么被人拒绝过，但是既然Pearl说了要好好相处，那就要好好做，不能让Pearl失望。

啊，那块糖，Bernie想起了早上拿到的奖励，急急在靠枕旁找到淡绿色包装的糖块，剥了糖纸把糖块含在嘴里，强硬地扳过男孩的肩膀，嘴唇与嘴唇相贴，试图把糖块塞进男孩的嘴里。

到底没有多少小孩能够抵抗得了甜味，男孩很快松了嘴，任由哈密瓜的甜味布满整个口腔。

“Reo？”Bernie尝试性再叫了一句。

男孩终于看向了他，眼里的戒备也消散了些。

“听不懂吗？还是不会说话？”Bernie的脑子一时转不过来，“我，”他指了指自己，“Bernie。”

Reo只是点点头，膝盖还是挡在胸前。

“你很可爱。”Bernie试图乘胜追击。

Reo又露出了迷茫地表情。

是真的听不懂啊......Bernie有点沮丧，连带着兔子耳朵都耷拉下来，Pearl我已经够努力了，他再心里委委屈屈地说。

耳朵上一热，Bernie敏感地抬头，发现是Reo的手，看到自己抬头，男孩又把手缩了回去。

喜欢我的耳朵？Bernie懂了，他把毛绒绒的尾巴拨到前方，又拉着对方的手来摸自己的耳朵。Reo这回只是抵抗了一下就让兔子带着自己的手腕走，兔子耳朵一旁是细细的绒毛另一头是干燥的皮肤，Reo好像很喜欢这种手感，摸来摸去不愿意松手，Bernie也就得一直贴着他，男孩身上的味道十分寡淡，只是嘴的周围还残留着哈密瓜的香气，Bernie便看着散发香气的地方，想到自己没有第二块哈密瓜味的糖，他便亲了上去。

好甜，人工糖浆的味道附着在味蕾上，Bernie有点控制不住自己，他本身便是在靠着甜味压抑着吃人的冲动，这会儿糖瘾上来了就只想着要更多，他把舌头往里身，去一寸一寸搜刮Reo嘴里的甜味，找不到便上下翻动着男孩的舌头，直到Reo喘不过气来的呜呜声才把Bernie唤回来。

“对不起对不起。”Bernie赶紧想要离开，又发现不知不觉中已经变成了他在上男孩在下的场面，完了完了Pearl回来会罚我的吧，他很懊悔，而撑起身子又被拉住。

Reo的脸因为缺氧而有些许潮红，可爱得很，他拉住了Bernie不让人走，自己开始动手解领巾，他没怎么做过这样的事情，所以有些手忙脚乱，其实Kenchi让人给他穿的小外套和短裤下空空荡荡，外蓬的领巾挡住了胸口的最后一点皮肤，可是这会儿敏感的身子觉得它们有些碍事，就想着把碍事的东西脱掉，他拉着Bernie的手让人给自己解开腰带，对方看起来有点吃惊。

“Bernie......”Reo犹豫了好久，总算把这个词喊出口，他并不确定刚刚面前这个兔子先生是不是这么和他说的。

被叫到名字的Bernie眼睛一亮，仿佛受到了天大的奖赏，对方的主动也唤起了他的情欲，他帮Reo脱掉了碍事的衣物，自己也趁机踩下了碍事的棉短裤。

“Reo，Reo。”他学着平时和Pearl做爱时Pearl的语气，把瘦小的男孩搂在怀里，瘦到不正常的小腿和他猜想得一样没有半分力气，Reo的肤色也很白，连阴茎都是偏白的粉色，他趴在男孩的肩膀上，先引导着男孩握住自己的尾巴，毛茸茸的肉球显然很得男孩的欢心，两只小手对着毛球又揉又捏，差点没把Bernie激软了腰，稍微粘稠的透明液体从穴口滑落，挂在垫在笼子底的地毯上。

但是他是年长的一方，Bernie不允许只有自己受到照顾，他啃食着Reo的皮肤，从锁骨到乳首，细细滑滑的触感也很可爱，被吮吸扭捏乳首时的反应也很可爱，Bernie看着被快感冲击得稍微失神愣住的男孩，心里颇有成就感。

快乐的事就是要一起做才能更加快乐啊。

他不用去摸自己的下身就能够知道自己身下一定是一片泛滥，重点是在于Reo的感受，他沿着脊椎往下抚摸这具瘦弱的躯体，感受着他的颤动，最后食指和中指一起滑入臀缝。

拿出来的时候分开两指还能拉出透明的丝，Bernie知道自己做得对。

他一手搂住Reo，一手摸出了藏在靠垫下的电动按摩棒，和一般的按摩棒不同，这一根是有两个头的，原来是Bernie用来给自己止痒的，不过有了Pearl以后便扔在一边好一段时间，最近终于又忍不住偷偷拿出来用。

Reo一定也会喜欢的的吧，Bernie非常乐观地想，他抓着按摩棒的下端，用嘴去舔其中的一个头，并示意Reo学着他的样子一起来，男孩起初的动作还有些许生涩，不过也很快掌握了技巧，两个硅胶头被舔得光亮。

Bernie把男孩摆成侧躺的样子，抬起他的一条腿，把其中一个硅胶头往里推，过程顺利得很，Reo只是哼哼了几声，并不反抗，看起来没少被开发后穴；轮到Bernie自己了，他犹豫了一下，为了公平起见，也把按摩棒推入了后穴，然后推开了开关。

被偏心电机控制的假阳开始疯狂地震动，两个人几乎是同时开始呻吟，Reo在慌乱中将硅胶的茎身稍微抽离了身体，又立刻磨蹭着身体回到原位，试图让按摩棒再往内推多一厘米，他学着兔子先生刚刚的样子掀去碍事的大短袖去啃咬着兔子先生的乳首，并为对方的抚摸颤抖，这种感受和与kenchi做爱不同，兔子先生柔软且炽热，令人扭着腰肢想要再靠近一点。

Bernie空出一只手来揉动自己的的肉粒，他作为商品被养大，见过各种各样的混乱场面，独独没见过看起来纯洁无知的男孩和自己一起被干到高潮，他另一手调高了按摩棒的震动频率，接着握上了Reo的阴茎上下撸动，在喘息中，两个人一前一后喷射出了液体。

Bernie去舔舐Reo脸上的泪痕，他很喜欢这个和他一起玩的小男孩，因为他和自己一样，在按摩棒不知疲惫的刺激下不断地勃起，他们可以相互爱抚，在自己身上挂上彼此的液体，最后相互搂着睡去，腿间的按摩棒频率调低了，男孩的手捂在他的尾巴上，他的唇贴着男孩的。

Reo也是甜甜的，和糖一样，Bernie想。

如果和Pearl说的话，Reo可以经常来吗，我愿意分二十块糖给他，Bernie打了个哈欠，决定先把问题放一放，又撬开了Reo的嘴唇进去搜刮了一圈，Reo在梦中发出了些无意义的单音节，往Bernie的方向又缩了缩。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 既然说了想看我就写了后续......真实的有求必应我本人  
> 猫猫兔兔睡一起真的很可爱啊！！！  
> 这回是真的一滴都不剩了.jpg

Pearl在门口的时候就感到些许不妙，防盗门的另一边安安静静，而醒着的Bernie一般是要想方设法地搞出点动静来。

虽然在自己的缓慢调教下Bernie吃人的欲望已经被显著压抑，但也不好说会不会失控，Pearl用指纹打开了沉重的门，门口的调温终端显示室温还是Pearl出门时设好的25度。里屋仍然很安静，Bernie也没有像以往一样光着脚跑出来找他讨点什么。

但是这个味道，Pearl回头看了一眼橘，这位大人的嗅觉显然比他出色得多，连他都能闻到，也难怪橘在上楼的时候脸色越来越严肃。

是情欲的味道——准确地说，是精液的味道。

天哪Bernie你看看你干了什么好事，Pearl硬着头皮往里走，直接穿过了空无一人的会客厅和餐厅，直奔笼子在的房间。

饶是做足了心理准备，房间里的画面仍然有震撼到Pearl，两个男孩抱成一团蜷在笼子里，身上湿漉漉地反着光，Reo的衣服早就被胡乱扔在一旁，Bernie身上还套着自己的T恤，虽然下摆已经被撩到了胸口，Reo的手放在Bernie的尾巴上，脑袋枕在他的胳膊上，而Bernie的另一只手搭在Reo的臀部，手指陷进了臀缝，还有空气里若有若无的嗡嗡声，傻子都知道这里发生过什么。

啊至少还没有开吃......等等兔子哪来的双头按摩棒?Pearl开始反思自己是不是没能满足这只色情兔子导致兔子还要背着他偷吃，而一旁的橘早就看不下眼了。

“失礼了。”他对着Pearl点点头，拿脚踢开虚掩的笼门，弯下腰把捏着Reo的后颈把男孩从笼子里拖了出来，拖到一半硅胶的假阳脱离了后穴，发出一声清脆的“啵”，男孩也正被这个下坠感惊醒，发现来人是橘便开始呜呜喳喳地想要比划，但是橘根本没有心思听他的解释，翻过他的身子，拉下自己的裤链就往里捅，Reo手撑着地毯，因为刺激而昂起了脖子，又被橘扣住后脑往下按。

啧啧，Pearl摇摇头，他知道橘的脾气，虽然说橘很宠Reo，去哪都带着，但是这回Bernie真的是做了不该做的事情，他蹲下身，撞上了兔子的朦胧睡眼。

“或许你需要给我解释一下这个东西是哪来的。”Pearl把刚刚被扯出了一半的假阳又塞了回去，尔后顺着皮肤向上抚摸，两指深入肉缝之间，湿漉漉一片，往下扣还能听到咕叽咕叽的水声，Bernie也不反抗，就是笑，一边笑一边喘，他翻了个身，把肚皮贴在栏杆上，示意还想要更多。

“你不是有玩具自己就能够玩得很开心了嘛。”Pearl并不如Bernie的意，他把原来Reo用的那一头插入了肉缝之间，并且推高了挡位。

前后夹击下Bernie甚至不能维持正常说话的语调，他从格子间伸出手捉住Pearl的手，拉回到自己嘴边含住手指模仿着口交的动作进出，勃起的阴茎也探出了格子，Bernie由着按摩棒在自己身体里放肆带动下半身在铁笼上摩擦，Pearl的手指在嘴里玩弄他的舌头，他会上他的，Bernie坚信。

“你看看你把人家害的多惨。”Pearl抽出自己的手，不在意地在兔子胸口擦了两下，Bernie抖抖毛茸茸的耳朵，不是很明白这话的意思，他能够听到肉体相撞和呻吟的声音，但是做爱是快乐的啊，他想，每次Pearl都能把他带到高潮，就像躺在软乎乎的棉花糖上一样。

“爬出来。”Pearl敲敲自己面前这块地毯，这在Bernie听来是喜讯，他脚有点发软，但是玩具终究是不比Pearl的来得满足，他爬得很慢，两根玩具隔着一层肉壁在震动，腺体被前推后挤，快感一波波随着脊柱上涌，大脑不断地发出躺下打滚的信号，但是Pearl在这方面总是很严格，在做到要求之前绝不会碰自己，Bernie咬着下唇努力想要绷着脑子的那根筋。

Pearl在兔子距离自己还有半米远的时候终于把人捞进了怀里，他像给小孩把尿一样抱着Bernie，昂扬的性器官便轻易暴露出来，Bernie并不在意，扭头想要讨得亲吻，或者让Pearl揉揉他的胸，“不行，零三，现在是你做错了事，你得好好看着。”Pearl躲开了兔子的示好，他坐在地上，一手箍着Bernie的腰，另一只手则握着按摩棒的把手上下抽送。

Bernie呜咽了两声，他最不喜欢Pearl用编号叫他，他努力抬起眼，Reo正趴在地毯上，双腿被他的主人夹在自己的腰旁，每次撞击都会被往前撞出一小段距离，然后又被拉回，手肘被磨得红了一片，嘴里哭着喊着自己错了。

橘没有理会小孩的求饶，主动脱了衣服和别人做爱，有了开头难免不会有第二次，即使平时不带他出门的时候他也只是待在自己的套房，可是谁也不能保证会不会有意外。

就像今天一样。

在自己享用扒开衣领的快感之前就被别人抢了先，虽然那只兔子也不会插入Reo，但这并不是一个好的征兆，教育小孩也绝不能在他求饶的时候就点到为止。

小孩会认为只要求饶什么都能够被原谅。

“看到了吗？就是因为Bernie所以Reo才会被这样对待，”Pearl在兔子耳边低声道，Bernie的双眼呆滞，不知道听明白了几成，Pearl加快了抽插了速度，眼看着兔子的阴茎弹了几下，转而去拧动他的阴蒂，成功又逼出了两滩水，高潮过后的兔子整个人都懒懒的，软在Pearl怀里，“去吧，去好好道歉。”Pearl把怀里的兔子的T恤放下来然后往前推。

地毯上横亘着乱七八糟的液体，Bernie每爬一步都觉得自己在打滑，按摩棒还在自己的两个穴口里绞动，试图再榨出更多的体液，几米的距离愣是走了好几分钟，橘早就注意到兔子的行动，他假装没有发现。

“对、对不起，”兔子忍着呻吟的冲动，正坐着俯下身去，被体液浸湿的毛球聚拢在一起，高高翘起的屁股好像在邀请着什么人，“我、我做错了......”

橘挑眉，其实他也犯不着和兔子生什么气，别人家的宠物自有家长来管教，不过能得到道歉倒是他没有想到的。

“嗯。”他用鼻子应了一声表示自己知道了，随后把小孩扭了个身抱回自己怀里继续抽插，小孩已经射了一次，现在哭了满脸，下身的刺激让他的肚子一直在抽搐，哭起来也是一抽一抽的，他攥着橘的领巾，嘴里翻来覆去就是一句“我错了”，发尾下的烙印在橘的授意下隐隐发烫，而橘的怀抱和阴茎又是冰凉的，他被夹在两重天之间，不知如何是好。

另一头，Pearl跟在Bernie撅起屁股道歉以后便拔出了插在女穴的按摩棒，把自己的阴茎插了进去，一边用手玩弄着尾巴上的茸毛一边撞击，Bernie终于被心心念念的东西填满，满心欢喜，但是涨大的乳首又在叫嚣着空虚。

“Pearl、Pearl，摸、摸摸我。”他不断地回头哀求，“好涨、好、难受。”大脑再一次被情欲沾满，只当这空间里只有他和Pearl两人，Pearl失笑，便让兔子坐回到自己怀里，把那件碍事的T恤脱了，一手维持着进出，一手揉捏着他的右胸，饱满的肉在指缝间涌动，时不时再拧一下乳首，右胸满足了可是左胸还没有人照顾，Bernie等不及了，自己用左手就揉上了，右手则在上下撸动着阴茎，身上所有的快感阀门都被打开，一个恍惚间还以为回到了从前，很久没有出现过的饥饿感又抬起了苗头。

眼前一道白光，他又被干到高潮了，随之而来的空虚饥饿感就像潮水疯狂拍打着全身的肌肉，Bernie僵在Pearl怀里，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。

突然嘴里一甜，Pearl不知道哪摸出个糖块给塞了进嘴里，“不吃人给十五块糖。”Pearl在他耳边低声说道。

十五块！四舍五入就是两个亲亲了！兔子刚挺起的耳朵又温顺地垂下去，他往前够，他还惦记着今天交到的新朋友。

“Reo。”他的声音有点嘶哑，不过橘好心地帮他扭过了男孩的头。

Bernie伸出手去捧着男孩的脸，距离不够的时候Pearl甚至还帮了他一把，毕竟他的阴茎还直挺挺地插在柔软又紧致的肉壁间，兔子毫不犹豫地亲上去，用和几个小时前一样的方法撬开了男孩的双唇。Reo回应了他，糖块在舌头的拨弄之间融化，两个男孩挂在各自衣冠楚楚的主人身上分享了这一点甜味。

“Reo，”被强制分开的时候，兔子和男孩讲悄悄话，“做爱是很快乐的。”也不管对方能不能听懂，随即投入了下一场呻吟中。

一天还长着呢，男孩们摇晃在双腿间，紧紧拉着手。

-END-


End file.
